Ryodan
Ryodan, is Barren's half-brother and owner of Chester's featured in the Dani O'Malley books. History Appearance and Characteristics/ Qualities He is described to be tall, built, handsome, chilling. He is extremely controlling, and manipulative. Christian describes him as "Barrons breaks heads. Ryodan turns them inside out. Barrons fucks you up. Ryodan makes you fuck yourself up. He pushes buttons and rearranges things according to his own private, coolly sociopathic plan" -Christian ''Iced'' Ryodan has a scar that runs up his left side from his ear to his shoulder. He also does not register to Kat when she uses her empathic abilities. Silver eyes Relationships Jericho Barrens Ryodan and Jericho are half brothers and members of the Nine. They help each other when the other needs it and seem to have a sense of loyalty to one another. However, it is clear that both look out for their own interests. Even though Barrons is technically the leader of the Nine, Ryodan enforces and issues most of Barrons orders. Both can change in their alter ego called "The Beast." Jericho notes that it takes longer for him to change back into human form because he enjoys the beast. Ryodan on the other hand changes more quickly because he likes the human form. Dani O'Malley In Burned, Ryodan has been looking for Dani for a month. He doesn't know that she entered the Hall of All Days and has aged five and half years. She now goes by the name "Jada." He sees Jada for the first time at the abbey. Mac notes that he appears to lose his breath and have a look of "anguish" when he sees her. He is first to realize that Dani and Jada are one and the same. He is upset that she missed out on what was left of her childhood. Jada/Dani is indifferent towards him and seems to possess no recollection of their relationship as Dani. Jericho notes that she is now "old enough" for Ryodan. Ryodan points out that she is f---ing beautiful. Jada breaks into Chester's looking for the contract she signed as Dani. Ryodan catches her in the act and hands her the contract. He is nude but in Jada's eyes that is irrelevant. Ryodan gives her the choice of either kissing him or killing him, but to choose quickly before he does one or the other to her. She chooses to kiss him. Mac witnesses the kiss. After the kiss is over, Jada says she has become his "equal in every way." After she leaves Ryodan murmurs to himself "Yes you have as always knew you would be." In Feverborn, Ryodan is determined to keep Dani/Jada alive at any cost, even if it means turning her into "a beast." Ryodan accuses her of writing the "Dublin Daily" newsletters, revealing several secrets about him, Barrons, Mac, and Jada herself. Ryodan also reveals that he never liked Dani, but loved her. She on the other hand, is wary of him. This new Ryodan doesn't poke, prod, or push, but Jada still can't figure him out yet. Ryodan also wants to tattoo her on the lower back. He points out that if she had the tattoo when the entered the Hall of All Days, he would have been able to find her. When she finally does agree to the tattoo, he sees her scars for the first time. He has a hard time looking at them. He also gives her a phone to call him if she gets in trouble. She notes that it is a little late to start worrying about her. Ryodan replies that he has always worried about her. Lor Mackayla Lane Dancer Christian Mckelter Jo Jo and Ryodan meet in Iced. She is hired at Chester's a waitress. She is there as a spy for the Abbey. One night Ryodan gives her one of his famous nods and Jo accepts. They start a sexual relationship. It also appears later on that the relationship has evolved to be emotional as well, at least for Jo. In Burned, Ryodan gives Jo the nod again but this time she turns her back. This signifies that Jo no longer wants to share his bed or be in any kind of relationship with him. Ryodan hangs his head for a moment but ultimately accepts Jo's decision. Jo confides to Lor later on that she always knew that she and Ryodan were a means to an end. Quotes